Broken
by MrsB108
Summary: Takes place after the Season One finale episode. TJ/Varro
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Varro stood solemnly in the doorway to the infirmary, his hands clasped together behind him. He gave a swift gesture of his chin before the Lucian soldier Koz, who was acting as medical officer, came hurriedly across the room wiping blood from his hands onto his pants.

"Yes sir," Koz said, not quite meeting Varro's eyes.

"How are they?" Varro asked as his eyes scanned the room containing both injured Lucian soldiers and crew of the SGC.

Koz looked back at the motionless bodies over his shoulder before staring down dejectedly at his worn, faded shoes. He dug the toe of his shoe into the metallic floor and started to speak. " Matthias will live; the bullet went through and through but um...Commander Kiva...well...," his voice trailed off.

"Speak," Varro said forcefully.

"I don't think she's going to live Varro," the make-shift medic said in a mournful whisper. "There is so much internal bleeding and I don't have the proper training to do this alone!"

Varro grimaced and clasped his hands together tighter behind him. This was not the news he had been hoping for. Although the Lucian soldiers had succesfully taken control of the Destiny, having his Commander out of commission, or dead even, simply lay grounds for Dannic, a power-hungry soldier in the Alliance, to make his move for her replacement. As much as Varro didn't mind serving his people, serving under the command of someone as narrow-minded and vicious as he, was definitely something he would like to avoid.

Varro's eyes caught the swirl of golden blonde hair from the far side of the room and his gaze rested there for a moment, forgetting about Commander Kiva.

"The medic?" he asked Koz. "And her child?"

Koz twisted his hands awkwardly. "The baby has been lost; I think that was instanteous. But the mother seems strong. I think she will live."

There was a small faraway pang in Varro's chest for the loss of the child but he couldn't help but feel pleased that the mother should survive.

He nodded to Koz and told him to do what he could for Kiva before walking back down the hall to speak with Dannic.

He found Dannic inside the room where they were keeping all the military personnel prisoner. Dannic was perched over a crumpled bleeding mess of a soldier, whose face was so bloodied that Varro could scarcely tell if the soldier was male of female.

"Dannic!" he said harshly, interrupting a kick mid-swing.

Dannic whirled and practically snarled, malevolence and enjoyment mixed in his expression.

"What?" he said angrily.

"A word," Varro said, trying to remain calm.

The bulk of the SGC personnel were lumped together in the center of the room. Most of them looked bloodied, all of them were terrified. Their leader, Colonel Young, looked as though he had suffered the worst. He looked determined though, Varro thought; determined to not go easily into death and that was something he himself could respect. This scene here was barbaric and he felt there was no need to torture prisoners who had nothing to offer in return. This he knew was what to be expected if he allowed Dannic to succeed Kiva.

Dannic slowly made his way over to Varro, cracking his neck experimentally as he crossed the floor. He needn't even look back in worry over being attacked by the prisoners. There was none in their company that any longer served as a threat.

"How is the Commander?" Dannic asked, his eyes full of interest in Varro's answer.

Varro took a moment before deciding how to respond. "She is...mending. Koz thinks the Commander will recover though it may be some time. The SGC medic was injured badly during a brief attack. She was shot in the abdomen and once she regains consciousness I think she can assist in-"

"NO!" roared a voice behind them. They both turned, surprised, towards the bulk of prisoners to see Colonel Young, barely able to stand, screaming and coming at them wielding broken and battered fists. They easily subdued him and forced him to the ground before Varro realized there were tears streaming down the Colonel's normally stoic face. It didn't take him long to understand their cause.

Dannic looked curious though he didn't hesitate to throw a unneccesary blow to the Colonel's gut. Varro looked disgustedly towards Dannic before giving Young a long hard look.

"I'm sorry..." Varro said quietly while the broken man sobbed on the floor.

"What are you apologizing for?" Dannic demanded. "These people are are enemy!"

Varro spun on him, barely containing his own anger. "They are an obstacle. And one that has been overcome. Your continuous torture of them will be answered when Kiva regains herself. And if not by her...then by me."

Dannic's eyes lit up at the threat and he took a few steps closer to him, barely getting within breaths length.

"I see Varro. Perhaps if the Commander does not make it through we will get a chance to learn which of us truly deserves having her power."

"Till then."

"Yes, till then."

**_Please leave a review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Varro stormed back down the hall, away from Dannic and the prisoners, slamming a fist of rage into Destiny's metallic walls. This was going to end badly either way he knew, especially if Commander Kiva did not survive.

But what could he do but sit and wait, he thought.

Over the next two weeks, Varro did all he could to intervene on behalf of the prisoners though one or two of them had died tortuously at Dannic's hands. There had also been some technical issues with the ship's computer systems that were causing quite an issue for his crew and it was suspected that the unknown whereabouts of Dr. Nicholas Rush and a few others were the cause. The ship was too vast to search for them and the strain on their limited numbers was bad enough.

Commander Kiva's health had fluctuated eractically over the past two weeks. She continued to breathe but still hadn't woken up and the wounds were not showing any signs of healing. They needed someone with more medical expertise than Koz and there was only one soul aboard the Destiny with that particular knowledge.

Varro had been in the infirmary the day the SGC medic, T.J. they called her, had awoken.

He'd been standing with Koz going over the current status of his Commander when he heard a stir behind him. He'd turned, his hand poised on his weapon, but he soon eased when he saw what the noise was. TJ's bright blue eyes were blinking slowly as her vision adjusted to the harsh lighting and the first few waking breaths filled her lungs. She searched the room with her squinted eyes and met Varro's after only a moment. It took a second for understanding to reach her, remembering where she was and what had happened. Varro started towards her as her eyes went down to her belly which was wrapped in an enormity of gauze and material. She gagged and turned her head violently, vomiting over the side of the metallic bed. Varro caught her shoulder just as she did, stopping her from toppling over and onto the floor.

After a few moments, she quieted and turned back, her eyes filled with mournful tears that flowed freely down her beautiful face. Varro released her shoulder and took a step back. He wanted to comfort her, tell her something helpful, but he could think of nothing and knew that his touch would only make her sorrow greater. Seeing she was physically allright for the moment, he stepped back and returned to Koz, telling him to not stare and let the woman grieve in peace.

He turned back once and watched her sob brokenly into her open hands. It was a moment in his life that he knew he would never forget.

Now, two weeks from the hostile takeover, the medic was regaining health rapidly and Kiva was steadily declining.

Koz had called for Varro to join him in the infirmary at once and when Varro finally reached him, the young soldier was very upset.

"This is madness!" Koz shrieked. "She continues to bleed from a wound I cannot see and her temperature reaches fatal even as we speak. She will die Varro, tonight probably."

Varro sighed deeply as he watched his admired Commander's chest rise and fall through tremors and a crackled wheeze.

He looked over Koz's head at the SGC medic who was propped up to a sitting position. She was well enough to speak and eat though she scarcely did either, but the abdomen wound prevented her from movement as far as Koz could tell.

Varro knew he had little choice and approached the medic with with a slightly bowed head.

"T.J. is it?"

T.J. stared at the large rust spot covering the back wall. This she did most days, he'd noticed.

"I...I am very sorry for your loss T.J.. I know you have every reason to be hateful and untrusting of me and my people but you should know that our coming here, to this ship, was not with intention to hurt you. We simply wanted the ship."

She continued staring at the wall with a blank expression. Varro continued.

"There are many of your kind still alive, being held prisoner by an Alliance soldier called Dannic. He beats them and tortures them, mostly for pleasure but under the guise that he is attempting to extract whatever information you and your people have discovered about this ship while living on board. Your friends have not been very forthcoming with the information we ask and as much as I admire their determination, I feel they are losing their leverage and soon Dannic will not care anymore. As much as Kiva desired knowledge and position, Dannic desires power and destruction and I'm afraid that if she dies, most of my brotherhood will fall in line with him and they will murder every single person you have to come to know on this vessel."

T.J. turned towards him and the soft brilliance of her blue eyes stirred something inside him, something he had never recalled ever feeling before.

"I beg you," Varro said sincerely. "For the sake of your people, for the sake of _yourself_, help us save the Commander."

T.J.'s eyes searched Varro's face looking for...he didn't know what. Truth, he supposed. Then her eyes roamed over to Kiva's battered body.

"Instruct your man that there's blood in her lungs. She's been coughing it up for days and soon they'll fill completely. He needs to drain them using something for tubing and a jar filled with water. Tell him a hollowed out wire casing from under one of the consoles should suffice. If she continues to bleed after several hours of draining, then she'd have died anyways."

Varro felt hope for the first time in two weeks and unthinkingly grabbed the fingers of T.J.'s right hand in thanks. She flinched as if he'd burned her and wrenched her hand away.

Her reaction hit him like a heavy blow. He stiffened and nodded, his brow furrowed.

Turning, he barked her instructions to Koz before walking rapidly from the room.

**Please leave a review...**


End file.
